What She Knows
by Unicornslove
Summary: A new girl moves to Sasukes neighborhood and they become good friends but what happens when he finds out about her dark past?
1. Moving

I do not own Naruto, this is also my first fic so sorry if it sucks.

-

Sasuke woke up to the sound of a moving van across the street, "Damn stupid new neighbors." he growled sleepily as he turned over and looked at the clock, 1:30 in the afternoon.

Groaning he got up pulled on a t-shirt and a plain baggy black hoodie, and a pair of baggy jeans, slipping on his skater shoes he walked down stairs.

Entering the kitchen he grabbed a tomatoe off the counter.

"Oh Sasuke your awake!" his mother said looking up from her tea, "Could you please go help the neighbors, Itachi and your father are already out there."

"Fine." he mumbled grabbing his skate board and walking out the door.

Making his way over to the other side of the street, he saw a Itachi and another guy about Itachi's age, unloading a leather couch from the moving van and a woman was instructing his father where to take the boxes, seeing Sasuke she walked over, "You must be Sasuke their youngest son would you mind going to that car over there and take some boxes up to my sisters room?"

"Hn." he said walking over and picking up a box he hated it when people referred to him as younger or youngest brother that always ticked him off, walking in and up the stairs he saw a door open and walked over.

Entering he saw a girl lying on the bed by the sliding glass door that led to the balcony, her hair was short and pulled into a ponytail, he could see her ears were pierced beyond belief (i counted 6 or 8 per ear!). She had a red tank-top on and a light pair of jean capries. She raised her head and looked at him her green eyes seemed to have an expression like 'what the hell is this guy doing in my room'.

"Where do you want it?" he asked.

"By the desk." she put it simply, then lay back down.

Walking over to the desk he saw a blue lab top out and a book that had a picture of a Rottweiler (I know i spelt it wrong and for those who don't even know what it is its a dog) on it.

She had a bookshelf set up with what looked like thousands of books and magazines, there were only two boxes and they were already unpacked, 'Probably the books', she had her own bathroom and a balcony. Her bed was right beside the sliding glass door but still out of view by people on the street. Her walls were painted a navy blue.

Looking at him with suspition she got up and walked out the door and down the stairs. She came back up with another box, opening it she emptied out a bunch of posters and began to hang them on the walls.

"Come here." she said not turning away from the poster, walking over he stared at her, "Hold the poster while I tape it."

Nodding he put his hand on the poster while she stood up on her tippy toes and taped it there, he turned when he felt someones gaze land on him he turned to see Itachi standing there smirking.

Using his free hand Sasuke fingered his brother, smiling his brother walked into the room setting down a large box and walked over, "Sasuke why don't you go get another box while I take a break and helping her set up her posters."

Sasuke glared as Itachi walked over, "Why don't you go and unload some more boxes." They glared at each other.

"Hey morons!" they turned and looked she stood glaring at them her emerald eyes a fire, "I've got an idea, why don't you both leave and go get more boxes!" the sarcasm was unmistakable (spelt it wrong) but he could tell she meant it.

Walking past his brother he went to go get another box, he paused at the door and realised that Itachi had took a step toward her, "You coming Itachi?" turning he glared at Sasuke and walked out the door and down the stairs, Sasuke followed.

Sakura watched as the two of them leave she could tell the older one was perv from the way he looked at her but the seventeen year old seemed ok.

Sighing she put up the rest of the posters, when she was done she turned around and saw Natsu walked in with a box, "It would be nice if you helped Sakura."

"It would be nice, wouldn it?" Sakura responded a faint smile crossed her lips, she had never really smiled since _that_ happened.

Sighing he walked over to where she sat crossed legged on the bed and sat down, hugging her he smiled gently rubbing her back to comfort her, "You have a new chance at life, he won't find you here."

Sighing, she hoped so too.

-

I know it seems really boring but please comment so we can make it more interesting the more you suggest the more it will become to your liking. Please review.


	2. School

I do not own Naruto.

-

Sakura sat in her brothers car waiting for him to get out of the house and come to the car. Honking the horn she saw him hurry out of the house and into the truck, "Sorry."

Sighing she glared out the window,

Natsu cold have sworn she was trying to kill that tree with her mind, "Why don't you walk with Sasuke and his brother?"

She turned and glared at him, "I would rather die then walk with that perv!"

"Sasuke?" now he was deeply confused.

"No you ass! Itachi!" they had helped unload everything and left them to unpack on their own. As they drove down the road to her new school she looked and saw Sasuke was already there leaning against the bike rack talking with a group of guys, 'I think he's gay'

Inner Sakura, '**He is not!'**

'When did you get here?'

'**After he left your house.**'

'Go away.'

'**No its all because of your stupid...**'

'Say it and die.'

Glancing up Sakura saw Sasuke had spotted her, sighing she grabbed her bag and got out of the truck, "Later," she mumbled.

"Walk home after school, I have to go to my new job, ok?" she didn't even look at him as she walked toward the entrance to her new school, "I'll take that as a yes..."

Sakura let her short bangs cover her eyes, though her hair was still in a ponytail, she only had hoops on her ears today, she wore a baggy hoodie and once again a light pair of capries.

As she walked toward the entrance she bumped into a tail blond with his hair in a ponytail, "Hello there cutie, yeah."

Sakura tried to walk around him but bumped into a red head, "Move." her voice was cold but they wouldn't be able to see her glare her eyes still remained hidden under her bangs.

"Why, don't you want to play, yeah?" the blond asked.

"Move." her voice was becoming sharp and agitated.

"Why don't you come here cutie, yeah." the blond took a step forward and instantly regretted it, for anyone standing close by they barely saw her move her hand into a fist and soc him in the stomach, where he fell to the ground completely winded.

She turned her gaze to the red head, "Move." he stepped calmly aside and went to his friend, while she entered the school.

Sakura walked down the hall to the office, "Sakura!" she turned around and stared at the last person she would wan to see, Sasuke.

"What?" she said coldly, his friends raced up behind him.

"We saw your fight with Deidara!" a spiky blond haired boy yelled.

"I hardly call that a fight..." Sakura began.

"But it was totally awesome! He didn't even see it coming!" a spiky brown haired boy chimed in, "But you might want to watch your back their going to be mad and want revenge."

-

Sasuke couldn't believe it when he saw them go for her those pervs, he was about to go help her when she socked Deidara in the stomach, then turned to face Sasori who smartly stepped out of the way.

After that he had raced inside after her, now Kiba and Naruto were pestering her. It was obvious by the way she had her hands on her hips that she was annoyed.

"Sakura why did you hit him?" Sasuke asked.

She sighed and then turned to look behind them, he turned and saw Itachi, Kisame, Sasori and Deidara storming down the hall toward her, a fight was intimate.

"You bitch what the hell did you hit Deidara for." it was a demand not a question as Kisame got in her face.

"Your in my bubble." her face was poker straight, and she sounded extremely pissed.

"Oh I am going to do allot more then get in your space kid." Kisame was reaching for her shoulder when she grabbed his hand flipping him onto his back.

She looked at his friends, "Move."

They moved, after that the rest of the day went smoothly, everyone avoided her and she seemed happy by that but at the end of school she saw a group of girls, 10 in total walked up to her as she left school grounds.

"Hey!" Ino screamed at her, Sakura didn't even turn around and just kept walking.

"We're talking to you!" Karin screeched, picking up a rock and throwing it at Sakura, it hit her in the back of the head.

Sakura stopped, turning her head slowly everyone in front of the school froze and looked at her and her brilliant emerald eyes they were full of fire making the group of girls flinch.

Slowly she took off her backpack and opened it pulling out a switch blade, "Who wants a hair cut?" she said sheepishly, "Lets start at the neck."

The girls screamed and ran through the crowd that had gathered everyone turned their attention to them as they pushed and shoved to get away, no one realized except for Sasuke's group and Akatsuki that she quietly walked away down the street and out of sight.

-

Please review.


	3. Fright

I do not own Naruto

-

Sakura opened her tired eyes, sat up on the couch and looked at the door, whoever was knocking is going to pay.

Getting up she walk over and opened the door, she sighed when she saw Sasuke and his friends along with a few girls that she had threatened after school.

"What?" she almost groaned it out.

"Sakura my DVD player is busted can we use yours?" Sasuke looked really pissed off at having to ask her.

Sighing she walked back into the house and grabbing a bag that had her new DVD player in it, she walked over to the door and handed it to him.

"This looks brand new." Sasuke said raising an eyebrow.

"It is, I bought it on the way home." and with that Sakura slammed the door in his face, went back to the couch and fell asleep.

-

Sasuke stared at the door and turned walking down the street, "Come on."

-12:30 (girls have left Sasuke and the guys still remain they are in Sasuke's room)

"So Sasuke what do you think of that new girl Sakura?" Neji quizzed him, sitting on his desk.

"Yah you seemed quite upset when she slammed the door in your face..." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at him from the floor.

"She's okay." Naruto burst out laughing and fell off Sasukes bed.

"Dude you totally like her!" Kiba said through a flushed face at Naruto's stupidity of rolling into Sasuke's desk, nearly knock Neji off.

"No I do not." Sasuke said looking his friends directly in the eye, everyone shut up.

Gaara who had remained silent and out of the conversation suddenly looked up from the window, "Sasuke does anyone in Sakura's house own a black van?"

Everyone turned to look at him, "No why?"

"Because a black van is parked in her driveway and someones trying to open her front door with a crowbar." In a moment everyone was at the window, there was indeed someone trying to open the front door with a crowbar and with a sudden loud bang the door fell off its hinges and the man walked inside.

One thought ran through everybody mind at once, must stop him. They raced down the stairs and out the door, bumping into Itachi and Akatsuki, "What are you doing?"

Sasuke just pushed past him and ran to Sakura's house across the street, if he had looked back he would have once seen Akatsuki's eyes widen and run after them to help.

-

Sakura was woken up by a loud bang and she almost fell of the couch, looking at the door she saw a man in black walk into the room, he pulled of his mask to reveal his face.

Sakura's jaw parted in a silent scream, it was the man who had murdered her mother that fateful day, the only person she feared, "Hello my dear aren't you happy to see me?"

-

Sasuke burst into the living room but there was no one there, but he smelt blood he turned to see the couch had splatters all over it and it was all over the floor, looking around he saw the trail lead up the stairs and down the hall.

And he heard someone banging a door, racing up the stairs he say the man banging on Sakura's door with the handle of his knife, the blade had blood on it.

Slowly he turned and looked at Sasuke through cold green eyes, Sasuke heard his friends and his brother race up the stairs behind him, the man must have realized because he ran into Natsu's room and hurled himself out the window.

He landed on the grass rolling stood up and raced over to the van, he almost crashed it, for the two back tires were slashed, thanks to Akatsuki.

Walking over he tried to open the door, "She locked it."

"Move aside," Shikamaru growled, he pulled out a the little toothpick he always had in his mouth and began to pick the lock, slowly the door creeped open, no one was there.

Then Sasuke could hear it faint sobbing, walking over to the bed he slowly looked under and saw Sakura, she looked terrible she was covering her head with her hands and she had a nasty cut on her arm, there was blood everywhere.

"Sakura." Sasuke whispered softly trying to calm her down.

"Move Sasuke." turning he saw Naruto standing behind him, slowly he moved aside and Naruto stuck his head under.

"Why are you hiding?" His voice was smooth and calming completely unlike the normal Naruto.

"From him." her voice was quiet but it came out in sort of a raspy squeak.

"He's gone do you want to come out?" Naruto asked.

"No."

"Are you sure you look hurt?" there was a long pause and then slowly Naruto backed away and Sakura crawled out.

She was hurt and quite bad her upper arm had a deep cut, deeper then Sasuke had thought, there was another on her leg just above the knee, one on her forehead and her arm had swollen twice its size.

She let out a little eep at everyone in the room, and tried to move away but gently Naruto rapped his arms around her and pulled her close, her eye's once so bold were wide with fear.

Naruto slowly released her from his grip and looked at Itachi and his group, "We need to call the doctor now." slowly turning her around just enough so they could see the stab wound on her back.

At once Gaara pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

-

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and sat straight up, 'Where am I?'

**'Hospital.'**

'How?'

**'How should I know, I just woke up too.'**

'Sorry.'

"Your awake!"

Sakura whirled around and saw Naruto right in her face she let out a little eep of surprise as she almost fell out of the bed only to be caught by Sasuke.

"Naruto you fucking retard." Sasuke hissed, Sakura felt pain run through her arms, "Sorry."

He helped her back onto the bed, "What happened?"

"You mean you don't remember anything?" Naruto shouted.

"Yes. I remember crawling out from under the bed and that's about it." Sakura said wincing in pain as she moved her leg.

"You were passed out by the time the med's came to pick you up." Itachi said, Sakura turned to look at him she hadn't even notice him.

Sakura looked down at her hand which rested on her lap, "Thank you."

-

Well I hoped you liked but I am going to leave the man a mystery a little bit longer Muh ha ha ha. PLEASE REVIEW


	4. The Club

I do not own Naruto, and I apologize for the wait I was having a fight with my computers virus system.XD

-

Sakura sat on the counter in the kitchen at Sasuke's house, it was the last day and of school and the boys wanted to celebrate by going out for take out and of course they were going to drag her along with them.

Sighing she remembered when she came back to school and they were quick to become friends and soon after became completely over protective of her. Like brothers who watched their little sister get beat up by some strange man, that they thought was their friend.

Two days later there was a rumor going around that she was their weakness and shit like that she sighed. They even called her Akatsuki weakness because on the day she came back to school Itachi had introduced her to all of Akatsuki and told her that if she was ever in trouble she could call them.

Sighing she looked to see Naruto hurl down the stairs with Sasuke hot in pursuit, Naruto had Sasuke's hat in hand and in the other his socks. As he passed her, she quickly snatched them out of his hand and handed them to Sasuke who was literally steaming with rage, snickering Sakura took the perfect moment to torment him.

"Man I could fry an egg on your head, I swear I can feel the heat from over here!" Sasuke glared her clearing snapping from Naruto's annoyance.

"Go Sakura!" Sakura whirled around and smacked Naruto upside the head, "Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"Don't steal his socks."

"What since when did you take his side?"

"When I gave him back his socks."

"But you said-"

"That he was really mad in a different way and I was kinda warning you that he now has a weapon in his hand." Sasuke made a face like I don't need you to fight my battles for me, Sakura replied by sticking out her tongue.

"We-weapon where?" Naruto glanced at Sasuke, you smiled devilishly and held up a tomato.

"Hold him Sakura!" Sasuke lunged and Naruto turned to run but bumped into Sakura as she chicken winged him. Sasuke then began to smear the red juices of the tomato all through Naruto's blond hair.

"No!" Naruto cried out in defeat. Sakura let go and watched Naruto race upstairs to the bathroom, "Nooooooooooooooooo!"

"Ha." Sakura called up the stairs.

"Anyone there?" Neji called walking into the kitchen.

"Yup!" Sakura said walking away from the stairs where Naruto's cries could still be heard.

"What did you do to him?" Kiba said following in with Shikamaru, Lee, Shino, Choji, Konkuro and Gaara.

"Wait and see." Sasuke said staring at the stairs, they heard the bathroom door open upstairs, and saw Naruto's feet appear at the top of the stairs.

"Come down Naruto we want to see your pretty hair." Kiba taunted.

"No." Naruto hissed.

Sighing Sakura got up and walked up the stairs, "Naruto its no that bad it will come out when you have a shower."

"No it won't." Naruto hissed at her and Sakura flinched at his tone.

"Come here and i will fix it up." And with that she and Naruto's feet disappeared up the stairs.

-

Sasuke had to bite his tongue to stop himself from laughing when Naruto followed Sakura down the stairs.

Everyone in the room burst out laughing when they saw Naruto's blond hair died red and patches of blond sticking out in places.

Sakura glared at them as she walked over to Sasuke and grabbed the tomato he had been eating out of his hand and squashed it into her hair, dieing it red also.

Everyone stared at her in disbelief, "There problem solved." Sakura said smiling at Naruto.

Though everyone knew Sakura hated tomatoes with every inch of her being, she did it with pride.

"Thanks." Naruto mumbled looking at the floor.

"Shall we go or would anyone else like a tomato make over?" Konkuro asked.

After about five minutes everyone was walking down the street, there were alot of gangs in Kohona so if you weren't in a group it was like a free ticket for a beating, and since Sasuke's gang and Akatsuki were prime targets and practically on top, there was always the constint threat.

But now they and Akatsuki had a weakness... Sakura. That's why she had all those stupid nicknames and that is why there were so many guys eyeing her. They believed that if they had Sakura they were untouchable.

Little did they know that if anyone of them ever approached Sakura they would get the living hell beat out of them by every member of both gangs.

"Sasuke are you coming or are you just going to stand there day dreaming?" Sakura called she had a huge smile on her face Sasuke ran and caught up with them, when ever she was around even Gaara smiled.

No one would ever hurt Sakura, she was the cherry blossom for both gangs and if when she wasn't the tough girl that you first see she was sweet and as soft as a cherry blossom, though Itachi thought she should hang out with girls more.

FLASH BACK

"Sakura I am worried that you hang out with to many guys." Itachi said glaring, Itachi always acted like he was her father though she didn't mind.

"Hello! Do I look like I should hang out with girls." when she said girls she made a face full of discussed.

"Well I think you should give it a try." Itachi said trying to glare her down or get more power in the conversation.

"I did I hang out and talk to Konan all the time!" Sakura said making a pouting face.

"She doesn't count." Itachi raising his voice slightly.

"Well what do you want? Do you want me to actually hang out with those sluts that think to call themselves woman?" Sakura was right in Itachi's face and about the only one who could do that besides their mom.

"No."

"Then what?" she screeched.

Sighing Itachi looked her right in the eye, "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Are you saying I'm a burden?" Sakura whispered narrowing her eyes, knowing that if he said even one word wrong this could end up horribly wrong.

"No, its just that if anything were to happen to you we would be crushed and hurt would you do that to use?"

Sasuke smiled he had her now, she opened and closed her mouth staring at him, then sighed she walked up and hugged him. Smiling Sasuke thought, 'Sakura Haruno 8th wonder of the world only girl who could ever ever get Itachi Uchiha to smile.

END OF FLASH BACK

Sasuke smiled to himself as he saw Sakura race ahead of them turn around and stick out your tongue, "You guys are so damn slow what the hell are you thinking about?"

"Why do you want to know?" Shino asked.

Sakura shrugged and made a face as Lee and Naruto raced over to her, "We'll meet you at the club!"

And with that the three of them raced off to the club .

"Sasuke," turning he saw Gaara staring at him his face hard and emotionless, but there was a hint of worry in his eye.

"What?"

"I don't think we should take her to the club."

"Because of all the fights right?"

"Yeah there should be a few more now that its summer vacation."

"Well if we don't take her, she will know so what do you suggest we do?"

"I want one of us to always always be with her no exceptions."

"Okay." Sasuke even though he was always making the decisions for the gang when Gaara put in his opion it always went because if Sasuke wasn't there Gaara would be leader. Even Sasuke had to admit that Gaara was a better leader then him but he was to lazy to step up to the plate.

As they came to the club Sakura, Naruto and Lee stood by the bolted door and waited. He looked at Sakura she was the only girl he knew who didn't dress like slut, as usaul she wore capries and a hoodie but this one showed off her curves a little more and it was a zip- up so you could see her red tank-top underneath. As usual her hair was pulled into a ponytail and her theme for her ears (yes she has themes in for ears) was crystal and dangly things.

"How do we get in?" she asked.

Waving his hand he indicated for them to follow and soon the had reached a stair case that led under the building.

They turned down a long hall with cement walls and too a steal door, Sasuke knocked three times and the a little sliding thing opened revealing menacing eyes.

"Password?" came a deep voice.

"Dancing wolves." and with that the door slid open, revealing a large man just over 6 feet, but mostly just a large mass of muscle.

"Who's the girl?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sakura." Gaara said before Sasuke could answer his eyes were daring the man to do anything out of the ordinary.

"Procceed." he said stepping aside there was another long hall and then a set of stairs, that led to a room with the music blasting and people dancing, there were tables set up around the dance floor and only a few booths 3 or 4 and they were all reserved.

Sasuke walked up to the middle table and sat down, Sakura gave them a confused look as the rest sat down.

"Its reserved for us Sakura nothing to worry about." giving them a big smile she sat down right between Kiba and Shikamaru, resting her chin on her hands she watched the people dance.

"What can we get you today?" a large man asked walking over to the booth.

"Fies, hamburgers, and sodas." Konkuro said not even bothering to look at the guy.

"And the lady?" he asked smiling at Sakura, Sasuke glared if he didn't watch his tongue he may loose it.

"Same." Sakura said smiling.

With that the man left and Sakura continued to watch the dance floor.

"That ass better watch his tongue." Neji grumbled.

"Hmph," Shikamaru sighed, "Sakura?"

"Huh?" She raised her head and looked at him.

"Lets wash out that tomato?" he said smiling at her another rare occurrence in the gang.

"Okay." Sakura could be obedient at times but then again at most times she was so stubborn that only way to move her was to pick her up and carry her with you.

"Your food, and drinks." the waiter said when he saw that a few of them had stood up and began to advance, he instantly retreated, bowing his head in apology.

"Hn." Sasuke's glare sent the large man scampering to the counter.

"He still has to bring us our drinks we should have waited." looking up they saw Sakura and Shikamaru making their way back to the table, Sakura's hair was down and soaking wet.

She looked extremely cute and he instantly got mad when he saw the waiter look at her with hearts in his eyes.

"Damn him. I'll be right back, Kiba come." and with that the two of them left and grabbing the waiter and dragging him outside.

"Where are they going?" Sakura asked as they sat down.

"They needed to talk to him." Gaara said looking at the door they had exited from after about five minutes their drinks were brought in by another waiter and Kiba and Sauke came back in.

"I thought if you didn't come back soon Sakura and Naruto would eat all your fries." Sakura sat up straight and glared at Choji.

"You had some too!" she said, everyone laughed at Sakura as she sat there and pouted in her childish way.

-

As they walked home Sakura kept noticing something out of the corner of her eye but she could never accually catch it. Stopping when she saw it again she turned and looked.

"Sakura what is it?" Shino asked.

Sakura kept her eyes trained on the spot bending down she picked up a rock, keeping her eyes trained she saw the movement again, and through the rock no bigger that her palm at the movement, a large man fell to the ground unconious.

"Lets go." and with that they all walked away but kept a eye on the path behind them for any movement.

-

There you go sorry no mystery man but i promise you he will come up sooner or later okay then review please XP


	5. Wouldn't you cry?

I do not own Naruto

-

_Sakura ran she ran as hard as she could the same screams of her mother played over and over again, tears streamed down her face nothing was going to save her from him!_

_Sakura screamed as she saw the only person she would ever cry for catching up, you could torture her over and over and she would never cry but this one man she would cry and cry for him to stop. She would never fight back never._

_"Help me!" she screamed but the man was catching up his strides easy while hers weren't even working why, why did she stop._

_She could now see the gleam of the knife in his hand, she screamed again. It still had her mothers blood on it why why did he still want to kill her?_

_"Please stop!" her responce was a hate filled cackle._

_"Sakura!" she felt herself being shaken, he was shaking her. Why didn't he kill her and get it over with?_

_"Sakura wake up!" that voice was familiar but then she saw him raise the blade, and bring it down._

She sat bolt upright she was on her couch Konan and Kisame were staring at her in horror.

"Sakura are you okay?" her breathing was shallow and coming out in ragged gasps, her eyes were wide with horror and her cheeks were stained with her tears.

"Please say something?" Konan said her eyes were full of fear for her.

Sakura just stared she could still see him running at her with the knife, tears started running down her cheeks again.

"Sakura." Konan wipped the tears from her cheeks and pulled her into a hug, "It's okay we're here now theres nothing to fear we're here."

Sakura started gasping as the tears continued to run down her cheeks, Kisame gave her a look of worry and got up walked into the kitchen , coming back with a glass of water and handing it to her.

"Thanks." she said horcely.

"Sakura what happened?" Konan said wipping her wet bangs out of her face.

"It was just a..." and she started to cry again as the memories and her mothers horrid screams came back.

"You don't have to tell us." Konan soothed she turned to Kisame, "Go tell Itachi about the little situation with Akatsuki, I am going to stay with Sakura."

Kisame nodded and disapeared out the door.

"Hey lets get you bed, ok?" Sakura nodded.

"What time is it?" her voice was rough and cracked from her screams.

"1:30, its late come on." and with that they headed up stairs to her room Konan straightened out the bed and Sakura stood shivering by the door.

"You know i have never seen you cry." she said not looking up from the bed.

"You've only known me for a month." Sakura said quietly taking a sip from the glass of water.

"Still you don't seem the type to cry over a dream."

"You don't know whats it like."

"Huh?"

"To be afraid to fall asleep and hear your mothers screams every night as you dream. To see the man who murdered her and you thought was safe in jail, but now is trying to kill you too." Sakura began to shiver terribly.

"I-"

"You don't know whats it like to witness your most loved one be murder by someone you trusted and I have to go through that every night." Sakura looked Konan in the eye, "Wouldn't you cry?"

-

Sorry its so short but I just wanted to show you what is going through her head and all please review!


	6. Missing the Birthday

I am so sorry I have not updated but I had such a writers block but I am over it now so yay! And I know its short but I want to save whats coming next for whats coming next lol, I hope you enjoy an donce again I am sorry its so short and I haven't updated in a while.

I do not own Naruto

-

Sakura smiled happily as Naruto came into her house, "Natsu's home." Naruto nodded her brother did not approve of so many guys hanging around his little sister, so when ever they came over and he was around he gave them the death glare.

"Did you get the goods?" Sakura asked eyeing the bag in his hand, he nodded sheepishly and they raced each other into the kitchen.

Natsu sat at the table and eyed Naruto threatening, Naruto gulped and to that Sakura whirled around and chucked an apple at her brother only to have him fall off his chair in order to avoid it.

"Get the hell out of the kitchen!" she screeched picking up another apple and chucking it in his general direction, he ducked and raced into the living room and out of rang of the apple hurling pinkette.

Turning back to Naruto she smiled and pulled out the 'goods' there was an tickets to the movie theater, there were 23 tickets so the guys could bring their girlfriends, a recipe book on '101 ways to cook a tamato'(for his mother) a gift certificate to sports shop for 200 dollars, another gift certificate to 7eleven of 50 dollars and last but not least 5 of cds of all the latest music.

"Thanks for picking them up Naruto, I hope he enjoys them." she said smiling grabbing the wrapping paper, and gift card that said, If life gives you lemons... (inside the card) ask for a lime! Happy Birthday!

"I can't wait till my birthday comes I want all this stuff too! You spoil us Sakura-chan." Sakura just smiled and handed him a gift bag for the movie tickets, and gift certificates.

"I already know what I'm getting you Naruto." Sakura smiled happily rapping up the cd's.

"I have a question." Sakura glanced up and looked at him, "How did you afforded all this its 500's out of the pocket?"

"I have a sister who's a laywer and works with my brother who's a carpenter part time, my brother is also a cars salesmen and may I also add ny sister knows a lot of powerful people." Sakura said calmly.

"Wow but I know your sister and this has to come with a price." Naruto said slyly.

"I have to go to some freaking party, on some yatch with a bunch of stuck up snobs."

"Nani!?" Naruto screeched.

Sakura let out a long sigh, "In order for me to get all this stuff for Sasuke's B-day I had to make a deal with my sister, so..."

"SO!?" Naruto screeched.

"I have to go to one of her stupid yatch party's and in order to do that I'm going to miss his birthday so ya.." Sakura looked down, then smiled, "Give him his presents for me okay?"

Naruto nodded and began to search around the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Wow I learn something new every day." Naruto said.

"Huh?"

Sakura glanced over his shoulder and frown "Put the ramen recipe book down Naruto."

"But-"

"No buts put it down and maybe I'll get you one for your birthday." Naruto's eyes widen and he began to dance around in joy.

"Put the book down." Naruto stopped dancing put the book down and then began to dance again.

Sakura laughed, tonight was Sasuke's B-day and she was going to miss it.

-

Yay all done but the next chappie will be fun so please be pateint, k? thanks review please!


	7. Author Note

Dear Readers,

It has been almost four years since I have published anything on Fanfiction. I am extremely surprised to still be receiving reviews about these stories and since a great deal of you appear to still be interested I am considering writing again, however, my style, grammar and length in writing has changed. Reviewing my previous work I found I couldn't stand the lack of grammar, the improper sentence structure and the lack of descriptive writing. If I were to continue the story, I would feel obligated to re-write the first chapters of the story.

If you wish for me to continue writing, please review and inform me of your opinion. I was planning on never writing for this site again but I hated it when people left me hanging there at the beginning or end of story so I have no intention of doing that to you if you wish it. I will finish the entire story if you want to see it through.

-Uni


End file.
